Voltas
by Takkano
Summary: Atá mesmo uma muralha sólida de ignorância e preconceitos pode ser atravessada: pela pessoa certa é claro.
1. Sentimentos novos

Realmente a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. E esse mundo dá muitas voltas. Naquele momento ninguém estaria mais apto a descobrir essa grande verdade do que o belo rapaz de cabelos esverdeados e dono de lindos e sedutores olhos azuis.

Freed estava sentada no fundo do salão da guilda da Fairy Tail. Ele girava inocentemente um tecido amarelo entre seus dedos longos e finos. Ah, aquela fita! O objeto que marcou a descoberta de um novo sentimento. Um sentimento ao qual Freed poderia jurar que não existia, que era apenas fruto de sua imaginação devido a sua grande adoração por Laxus.

Lentamente as lembranças de como tudo se iniciou invadiam a sua mente.  
 ** **Flash Back…****

Freed e Laxus voltavam da floresta onde o Rujinshu havia acabado de completar sua missão.

— Parece que saímos ilesos desta vez – Freed falava orgulhoso de si mesmo olhando em direção a Laxus, o rapaz adorava mostrar ao loiro como ele era competente.

Laxus olhou para o colega de equipe e riu. Freed fechou a cara e se encolheu um pouco irritado e um tanto humilhado pelo fato de Laxus parecer zombar dele.

— Desculpe Freed, mas você não saiu assim tão ileso quanto pensa – e dizendo isso o loiro segurou em seu braço levantando o até seu rosto para que o garoto visse um pequeno corte em seu dedo.

Até esse momento Freed apenas cerrou os dentes irritado pelas brincadeirinhas de mal gosto que o líder do Rujinshu gostava de fazer. Não havia, para Freed, nada demais naquele pequeno gesto de Laxus. O que realmente mexeria consigo seria a próxima atitude do loiro.

Laxus distraidamente lambeu o sangue do dedo de Freed. Ele deslizou sua língua até o corte e sugou levemente o local sem notar o quanto este pequeno gesto poderia parecer constrangedor no momento.

Quando ergueu os olhos, Laxus levou um susto. Encontrou os olhos azuis de Freed antes azuis cristalinos escuros de desejo. A boca to rapaz sempre tão rosada agora exibia um vermelho vivo devido à irrigação sanguínea no local. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos el parecia ofegar um pouco. O rosto de Freed estava num tom carmim.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e ambos acabaram se constrangendo com as expressões alheias; Laxus com um Freed excitado e Freed com um Laxus corado e constrangido.

O loiro se afastou um pouco soltando a mão de Freed lentamente.

— Nossa que situação mais estranha a gente criou aqui agora – Dizia Laxus tentando não olhar para Freed.

Freed não respondeu. Lutava em seu interior contra uma avalanche de emoções e sentimentos adormecidos que agora desmoronavam dentro de si. Laxus continuava a olhar Freed assustado. Talvez ele realmente tivesse ido longe demais, e agora Freed estava chateado e constrangido pelo que ele fez. Achando melhor ignorar a cara de pânico de Freed Laxus rasgou um pedaço da manga da sua camiseta amarela e a amarou no dedo ferido de Freed.

Freed acabou despertando para a realidade quando notou Laxus amarrando a fita em seu dedo. Sentiu-se ridículo. Laxus só estava tentando ser gentil com ele (coisa que normalmente ou nunca o loiro faria) cuidando de um ferimento seu e ele surtando assim sem motivos na frente do homem que mais admirava no mundo… isso era imperdoável. "O homem que mais admirava no mundo", essa frase reverberava estranhamente em sua mente. Ajoelhou-se e pediu desculpas sem pensar duas vezes.

— Perdoe-me Laxus – ainda não conseguia olhar nos olhos do outro – é que eu senti tanta a sua falta quando você foi embora da guilda que só a sua presença já é o suficiente para me emocionar. Perdoe-me a minha indiscrição, prometo ser menos exagerado, me desculpa.

O loiro o olhou um tanto irritado.

— Ora Freed pare de frescuras, nem sei do que você está falando. Eu disse que foi estranho, só isso. Não fique ai imaginando "coisas", idiota – Laxus soltou seu usual tom bruto e ameaçador de sempre.

Freed se levantou ainda de cabeça baixa e ficou ali parado no mesmo lugar. Laxus passou por ele violentamente quase o derrubando e seguiu floresta adentro.

Naquela noite antes de chegarem a Magnólia, Evergreen e Biswout se reuniram a Laxus e Freed para acamparem, pois a floresta era densa e perigosa demais para caminhar à noite.

Fizeram uma fogueira e se sentaram ao redor dela. A noite estava fria e o vento soprava forte. Evergreen e Biswout riam descontrolados enquanto falavam sobre sua parte na missão que nem notaram o clima pesado que havia ali entre Laxus e Freed; aliás, nem suas presenças eram notadas.

Laxus e Freed estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, e mesmo sem perceber acabavam sempre trocando alguns olhares a cada cinco segundos. Laxus começou ase sentir incomodado com os olhares de Freed e se levantou irritado.

— Vou buscar um pouco de água – Laxus pegou o cantil e eu a volta na fogueira.

— Eu vou terminar de arrumar as barracas – Freed resolveu fazer algo de útil também para não ficar tão evidente que ambos estavam tentando se ignorar.

Ao passarem entre a fogueira e uma árvore acabaram se esbarrando. Freed por ser menor bateu com o rosto no peito forte de Laxus. Como que por reflexo, Laxus o segurou pelos braços e automaticamente abaixou a cabeça encostando o nariz nos cabelos de Freed. O loiro respirou e sentiu o cheiro inebriante dos fios sedosos do cabelo de Freed. Ficaram ali num impasse, paralisados. Corações tamborilando sem entender o por quê de, de repente toda a convivência entre eles parecia ter se tornado tão sufocante mas necessária. Ambos ordenavam a seus cérebros, "mova-se, por favor", porém seus corpos pareciam não aceitar as ordens.

Laxus sentiu medo. Não sabia ao certo do que tinha medo, mas percebeu que realmente de alguma forma Freed estava mexendo com ele.

— Ei vão ficar ai empatando o caminho, pombinhos? – Evergreen soltou um pouquinho do seu veneno assustando os dois que agora obstruíam a sua passagem.

— Ei cuidado com o que fala. E a culpa é dele que não olha por onde anda – embora falasse com Evergreen seu olhar era direcionado a Freed como se o censurasse por algo além daquilo.

— Perdão Laxus, não sabia que você era tão sensível assim – Freed se dirigiu irritado ao seu líder. Ao sair do caminho dessa vez foi Freed que quase derrubou Laxus esbarrando nele irritado.

— Opa, a princesa tá nervosinha hoje – Biswout gritou enquanto Freed se afastava pisando firme. Então o mago e seus bonequinhos se dirigiram à Laxus – liga não, isso ai é falta de sexo.

Laxus corou e olhou horrorizado para Biswout ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Mil coisas passaram em sua mente nesse momento, inclusive a imagem de um Freed nu e arfante sendo prensado por ele em uma árvore. Laxus teve vontade de se jogar na fogueira por imaginar coisas tão absurdas e idiotas.

Pelo resto da noite durante o caminho de volta à Magnólia, os dois não trocaram nenhuma única palavra, apesar de que, muitos olhares cheios de dúvidas e desejos se fizeram presentes.

 ** **Fim do Flash Back.****


	2. A verdade

Freed continuava a fitar o pequeno pedaço de tecido entre seus dedos quando sentiu o perfume de Laxus se aproximando. Tentou esconder o pedaço de pano amarelo mas percebeu que Laxus já o tinha visto. O loiro passou por ele e lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. Freed devolveu um olhar tão gelado quanto os golpes de Gray.

Laxus sentou-se no balcão e começou a conversar com Mirajane. Logo Cana se aproximou visivelmente bêbada e se sentou no colo de Laxus rindo feito louca. Laxus virou o rosto. Cana era uma mulher realmente linda, mas, cheirava à cachaça e Laxus odiava o cheiro de álcool, principalmente em mulheres.

Freed que assistia tudo muti chateado, se levantou e saiu da guilda passando por Laxus sem nem olhar para o lado. Depois de um certo tempo, Laxus resolveu ir atrás de Freed, já que o rapaz não havia lhe ado atenção desde que voltaram da missão.

Laxus o procurou por todos os lugares, até que viu longas mechas de cabelos verdes esvoaçando por detrás de uma árvore na beira do lago. Freed percebeu sua aproximação.

— Qual o problema, Laxus, Cana de deixou na mão? – perguntou irônico vendo a cara indignada de Laxus.

— Qual é o "seu" problema? Não sabe diferenciar uma gentileza de um apelo sexual?

Freed o olhou com raiva. Então Laxus insistiria naquilo de novo?

— Não sei do que está falando, quero ficar sozinho.

— Eu só estava tentando te ajudar e por isso fiz aquilo.

— Ah, aposto que você se arrependeu de ter me ajudado não é? – Freed finalmente abriu os olhos que até agora se mantinham fechados. Laxus se perdeu por alguns instantes no intenso azul dos olhos de Freed.

— Claro que não!

Freed se levantou levando a mão à cintura e puxou um pequeno canivete de suas vestes. Levou-o em direção aos próprios lábios e fez um pequeno corte no local, bem pequeno mas o suficiente para um filete de sangue escorrer pelo seu queixo.

— Então faço de novo – Freed o desafiou olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Laxus sorriu irônico. Se aproximou de Freed e fez exatamente como havia feito naquele dia. Deslizou sua língua pelo queixo de Freed até chegar em seus lábios abocanhando-os vorazmente.

Laxus mantinha uma das mãos escorada na árvore onde Freed se apoiava, a outra mão permanecia suspensa ao lado de seu corpo, não tinha coragem para envolver Freed em um abraço. Porém, tomava a boca do rapaz em um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão.

— Mas que droga Freed! – Laxus gritou furioso empurrando o garoto para longe de si. O loiro parecia estar perturbado e perdido por tê-lo beijado sem pensar – coloque-se no seu lugar, eu nunca vou ceder a você, não consegue entender que tenho você apenas como amigo.

Freed riu. Laxus realmente devia estar bem alterado de fato, pois, na verdade, nem mesmo amigos eles eram.

— Quero mais do que apenas a sua amizade, sempre quis. Mas é que agora, cansei de me conter – Freed praticamente chorava aquelas palavras – Não suporto ver outras mulheres se esfregando em você, como a Cana por exemplo, e você ainda permite. Isso é torturante pois eu que te amo tanto mal consigo falar com você sem ser xingado ou menosprezado.

— Já chega Freed – Laxus parecia de alguma forma derrotado – melhor nós pararmos por aqui, eu prometo esquecer todo esse mal entendido entre nós e então tudo voltará a ser como era antes.

Neste momento, Cana veio cambaleando e gritando o nome de Laxus até chegar onde ambos estavam. Ela se atirou entre eles e ficou segurando-se em Laxus. Logo a morena notou a presença de Freed ali.

— Sabe Freed v-você não tem o corpão do Laxus – ela deslizou a mão pelos braços de Laxus – mas você deve ser uma delícia na cama com esse seu jeitinho inocente.

Cana soltou-se de Laxus e sem que ninguém esperasse agarrou Freed pelo lenço o beijando com força.

Freed a empurrou irritado limpando a boca com a manga do casaco.

— Bom vou deixá-los a vontade e se me permitem – Freed fez uma reverência discreta a Laxus assim como costumava fazer depois de receber uma ordem do loiro – agora irei me recolher. Espero que tenha uma noite muito agradável Laxus. E dizendo isso o rapaz saiu caminhando em direção à guilda. Freed passou praticamente correndo por todos pois o seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto chorar, além, da raiva. Raiva de si mesmo por ser tão covarde e idiota.

Chegando ao dormitório que dividia com Laxus, Freed respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas. Passou pela cama do loiro acariciando os lençóis.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes se deitou sobre eles. Algumas delas em companhia do próprio Laxus, mas nunca com segundas intenções; pelo menos não da parte de Laxus.

Freed abriu seu cassaco vermelho e o deslizou pelos ombros deixando-o cair aos pés da cama de Laxus. Abriu os botões da camisa e soltou seu cinto. Despiu-se completamente, exceto pela camisa branca que apenas havia deixado aberta. Olhou para a cama de Laxus. Somente os dois dormiam ali naquele quarto, e eram raras as vezes em que o loiro dormia cem sua própria cama, pois ele sempre costumava passar as noites em camas alheias.

Caminhou até a outra parte do quarto. Soltou seus longos cabelos e abriu a janela escancarando-a deixando que o vento batesse violentamente em seu corpo. Ele estremeceu. Não pelo vento, mas pelo reflexo de Laxus no vidro da janela.


	3. Cedendo

Laxus estava lá o olhando fixamente. O loiro olhou em volta de sua cama e viu as roupas de Freed jogadas no chão.

— Pensou em dormir na minha cama hoje, Freed? – perguntou Laxus em um tom de deboche.

Freed não respondeu. Continuou parado sentindo o vento bater em seu corpo tentando ignorar o desprezo de Laxus.

— Quantas vezes você se deitou nessa cama, não é Freed? Algumas vezes até mesmo comigo, mas sempre como amigos é claro. Teve momentos em que eu até cheguei a desconfiar sobre seus sentimentos em relação a mim. Como aquela vez em que você achou que eu estivesse dormindo e ficou acariciando meus lábios com seus dedos. Ou aquela em que você passou pela minha cama e deslisou a mão pelo meu dorso nu. Não gosto de homens Freed, você melhor do que ninguém devia saber disso. Por acaso já me viu alguma vez com um?

Freed já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Virou-se para Laxus e caminhou em sua direção. Percebeu que o loiro ficara apreensivo com a sua aproximação, provavelmente devido a nudez e ao desejo estampado em seus olhos. As pernas de Laxus estavam entreabertas e Freed se meteu entre elas fazendo o loiro se remexer extremamente incomodado.

Mas antes que Laxus pudesse ter algum ataque de fúria devido à situação, Freed pegou em sua mão levando-a até seu rosto manchado pelas lágrimas.

— Não gosta de homens… nem mesmo de mim, Laxus?

Inconsciente de seus atos, Laxus acabou acariciando o rosto de Freed. O rapaz depositou um beijo na palma de sua mão o fazendo estremecer.

— Não consigo Freed. Isso é estranho, é vergonhoso e se alguém nos visse eu morreria – Laxus praticamente cuspiu uma palavra após a outra sem olhar para Freed.

— Ninguém precisa saber. – Freed engatinhou de costas sobre a cama de Laxus encostando-se à cabeceira – Pelo menos deixe que eu mate a minha vontade de te tocar. Não forçarei nada do que não queira, eu juro.

Laxus se levantou sério e virou-se de costas para Freed. Neste momento Freed fechou os olhos derrotado. Laxus havia lhe dado as costas. Ela iria embora, e, talvez agora fosse correndo para a cama de Cana ou até mesmo da Mira. Abriu os olhos para ver o seu amado partir quando seu coração deu um pulo de surpresa.

Laxus estava retirando sua camiseta. Freed pode vê-lo levando as mãos ao cinto e logo sua calça ir ao chão. A única peça agora no corpo forte do loiro era uma boxer branca.

— Laxus … – foi tudo o que Freed conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

Laxus subiu na cama em direção à Freed puxando o lençol.

— Não consigo ir além, esse é o máximo de roupa que posso tirar, e também – Laxus puxou o lençol cobrindo o corpo já desperto de Freed – não vou conseguir com você assim tão exposto. Serão apenas algumas carícias, alguns toques e posso até te beijar, mas, é só Freed.

Laxus deitou-se sobre o outro receoso. Levou a mão à nuca do rapaz trazendo-o para um beijo. Foi um beijo violento e intenso. Sentiu Freed arfar de prazer. Seu corpo estremeceu quando as mãos de Freed subiram arranhando a pele de suas costas. A boca de Freed era macia e muito doce. Tinha que admitir o maldito era gostoso de se beijar. Sentiu a boca salivar ao ter sua língua sugada por Freed. Deixo seus lábios e mordeu seu pescoço. Freed jogou a cabeça para trás agarrando-se aos fios loiros do outro enterrando-o mais em sua própria carne. Laxus sentiu o corpo amolecer, o cheiro da pele de Freed estava deixando-o atordoado. Por um momento esqueceu-se de que estava com outro homem e deslizou a mão de Freed até seu membro pressionado-a ali. Freed soltou um lamurio que fez sua ereção pulsar ainda mais. Ah, aquele som era maravilhoso. Realmente Freed sabia fazer sons incríveis.

Toques, amassos, beijos, palavras desconexas e sentidos à flor da pele; foi tudo demais para Laxus. Quando se deu conta de que Freed estava gemendo demais percebeu que havia penetrado dois dedos em sua entrada.

Paralisou. Como chegara tão longe assim?

Sentiu as paredes do ânus de Freed sugarem ele, apertando-o. Movimentou timidamente os dedos ali. Era tão molhado, tão quente… tão apertado. Era perfeito. Não se conteve, abaixou-se até o ouvido de Freed.

— Não aguento mais, eu quero você Freed!


	4. E agora?

Os primeiros raios de luz nem de longe ameaçavam surgir no horizonte, mas os olhos de Laxus já queimavam impedindo-o de continuar a dormir. Sentiu um perfume agradável invadir seu olfato. Não esse não era mais um daqueles perfumes baratos aos quais estava acostumado a sentir a cada manhã quando acordava no quarto de qualquer uma. Esse cheiro ele conhecia bem. Sentia-o todos os dias e a todo momento. Era como se aquele cheiro fizesse parte do ar ao qual respirava para viver.

O teto, as paredes, os lençóis. Ah, sim era seu quarto com certeza. Estava em sua cama, e não teria que sair de fininho ou dar uma de romântico e nem satisfação alguma para alguém que mal sabia o nome logo pela manhã. Suspirou aliviado, ou, pelo menos até tocar nos cabelos longos e sedosos espalhados em seu peito. Segurou uma mecha entre os dedos analisando-os. Sua mente finalmente num passe de mágica registrou todo o ocorrido da noite anterior.

–Freed! - disse para si mesmo como se tentasse explicar algo para si mesmo. Seu estômago afundou. Havia estragado tudo. Dormira com seu amigo, ele era um homem e ainda havia dito que o amava, ou pior, demonstrou isso a ele.

Procurou em volta o rosto do rapaz de cabelos verdes. Freed estava deitado de bruços com a cabeça voltada para o seu lado e o cabelo todo espalhado pelo rosto. Laxus removeu algumas mechas do rosto do rapaz. Freed sorria, mas sua face ainda estava manchada pelas lágrimas. O loiro acariciou os lábios rosados de Freed. Ele riu silenciosamente como se sentisse cócegas. Laxus achou aquilo muito engraçado e fez de novo. Freed riu de novo e se virou para o outro lado.

Laxus bagunçou os próprios cabelos como se quisesse organizar os pensamentos. Numa situação dessas como diabos ele poderia ficar acariciando ou se divertindo com o homem com quem acabara de acordar?  
Laxus sabia que Freed era extremamente preguiçoso e provavelmente só acordaria daqui umas três horas.

O loiro levantou bem devagar. Suas pernas doeram muito e ele acabou se lembrando que ficara em posições realmente desconfortáveis para não se dizer comprometedoras para investir em Freed na noite passada. Foi tomar um banho para aliviar toda aquela confusão em que se encontrava.

Makarov bateu levemente na porta do quarto antes de abri-la silenciosamente. Teria que chamar Laxus e Freed um pouco mais cedo para uma missão importante.

Ao entrar no quarto levou um grande susto. Encontrou Freed deitado na cama de seu neto enquanto a sua própria cama nem havia sido desfeita. Freed estava totalmente nu. No chão Makarov viu as roupas de Freed jogadas ao pé da cama, e as de Laxus espalhadas um pouco mais adiante.

Makarov ouviu Laxus tossindo e o chuveiro sendo ligado. O velho acabou sorrindo. Laxus sempre tratava Freed mal e o rebaixava. Reclamava da extrema devoção de Freed, já este venerava Laxus como um deus, e lá no fundo Makarov sabia que Freed era apaixonado por seu neto, embora achasse que o insensível cabeça dura nunca fosse corresponder Freed, quem diria dormir com ele.

Resolveu deixar para avisar mais tarde, afinal não queria estragar esse momento inusitado ainda mais sabendo que se Laxus o visse naquela situação poderia surtar e isso seria fatal.

Laxus saiu do banho secando os cabelos. Ficou um tempo o olhando para Freed deitado em sua cama. Droga, não tinha como negar, ele era realmente lindo. Já havia reparado nisso antes é óbvio. As vezes quando a Rujinshu estava reunida e Freed se distraia conversando com Biswout, Laxus ficava admirando seu belo rosto. Lábios finos e rosados, o nariz levemente empinado, os olhos azuis esverdeados (na verdade a melhor parte para Laxus) e aquele sinal embaixo do olho que segundo Evergreen era seu charme irresistível. Lembrou-se até que uma vez ficara excitado quando o viu umedecer os lábios com a língua e colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e depois sorrir; essa imagem o enlouquece até hoje.

O loiro levou a mão até o rosto de Freed e tocou seus lábios novamente. Abaixou-se e os selou num singelo e delicado beijo. Sentiu os braços de Freed se erguerem e o envolver pelo pescoço num abraço enlouquecedor.

– Bom dia Laxus!- agora Freed abria os olhos e exibia um vermelho leve na face.

Laxus fez cara de espanto.

Talvez realmente fosse bom ter saído de fininho, agora teria que dar satisfações.


End file.
